Bella's Birthday Surprise
by Vampgirl994
Summary: Edward has left Bella, and now it is her birthday again and she is not happy. her dad charlie has left for work but there is a certain surprise that she is going to get... please read! i suck at summaries but th


**Bella's Birthday Surprise**

XI DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO THE FABULOUS STEPHANIE MEYERX

**BPOV:**

**Today is my birthday, again. I hate it, I have always hated it. And when you hate something, you always have a reason for it. Like last year for example, I had a perfect life. I began to live with my dad because of my Mum and Phil. But as places go, Forks is pretty cool. I also had friends. Jessica, Angela, they were all nice to me on my first day of school. Oh, and I also had the love of my life, **_**Edward Cullen. **_**He was not like most guys. Oh, okay, he had most of the girls at school falling at his feet but, what cute, handsome guy doesn't, right? He was kind, gentle and had an infectious smile and the girls were just like putty in his hands.**

**But, besides that, he had a dark secret that only him and his family knew about oh, and me too.**

**That was only because he trusted me. I'm not sure whether I should tell you guys about it. I mean it is a pretty big secret. But hey, what does it matter anyway, he left me. The love of my life left me. So what difference would it make if I told you? He won't hear me. He's probably millions of miles away by now. So, okay I'll tell you. Edward Cullen and his family are……. Wait for it … Vampires. Yes, vampires do exist. Yes I know, I found it hard to believe at first too but you'll get used to it, I did anyway.**

**But him and his family left because the- Edward thought I was in danger. His family and him only drink the blood of animals. I know, strange,huh. But they don't want to hurt innocent 'humans' so that's why they hunt animals. They think of themselves as vegetarians. Which I find is weird, because how can you be a vegetarian when you eat meat?**

**But lets cut to the chase shall we? I'm alone on my birthday, my dad (the chief of police) left to go to work, I still haven't opened my presents yet and this has, yet again, turned out to be a miserable birthday…… until now…..**

**I sat on the couch watching the TV. I kept searching through all of the channels, but there was nothing on except wildlife documentaries.**

'_**And now we see the mountain lion just resting underneath that large tree'**_

**Okay wildlife documentaries. A big no, no. Mountain lions were Edward's favourite. Okay, I had to officially forget about Edward or at least try to. I found myself falling asleep on the couch, I was feeling a little bit tired after all, I have had a lot of nightmares since Edward left. Okay, I'll have just a few minutes sleep then (yawns) …….**

'_**And now we see the mountain lion just resting underneath that large tree with the vampire waiting behind the bush ready to catch it's prey. Notice how the vampire is feasting on the mountain lion, absolutely fascinating'. **_

_**The vampire looks up. It is Edward. His eyes glow, the colour of his eyes completely intoxicating. He begins to stand up, and wipes his mouth and begins to run away…..**_

**My eyes opened in a flash. Okay that is the last time I watch those documentaries again. My mind kept flashing back to that dream. The colours were so vivid, it felt so real, the way I saw the saddened look in his eyes. I just wanted to hold him in my arms. All of a sudden, my arms felt sore, I felt so cold. Maybe a shower will do me a bit of good. I went upstairs and turned the shower on. The hot water felt so good on my cold, frozen skin. This was just what I needed. After 10 minutes, I had towel-dried my hair and put some jeans on and a blue t shirt. Edward thought I looked wonderful in bl-… Am I losing my mind?! Edward this, Edward that. What is wrong with me?! Maybe I should see a doctor maybe that will help. No! I have to forget him, I just have to!**

**I began to cry. **_**Silly Bella**_** I thought.**_** Just get over it like the strong girl you know you can be. **_**I looked in the mirror wiping my face, until I noticed the god-like figure standing behind me in the reflection of the mirror. I turned around gasping, ready to scream but the figure came over to me and stroked my cheek. "**_**Shh Bella, it's me don't worry everything is fine" **_**Hang on I recognise that voice anywhere. Okay, that's it. I have officially gone mad. But I didn't care. "**_**Ed-Edward?"**_

**My voice was breaking up, but this is all just my imagination running wild again so why worry?**

"_**yes, it's me I came back because I wanted to apologize for leaving you and to promise never to do it again" **_**If this is my imagination, it looks pretty good so far. I began smiling to myself. Edward had begun to wrap his arms around me. They felt so strong against me feeble body. " **_**Bella, I will never leave you again" **_**He whispered in my ear and kissed me on the cheek. Now I was confused.**

"**_But, I thought you said you didn't love me" _Now I was whispering, even though it was only me and Edward in the house. _"Bella that was the_** **_biggest lie I have ever told in all of my life as a vampire, I love you more than you will ever know , it's indescribable" I began to smile as I listened to his words "same here" Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead "Now, let's go and open those presents of yours,"_**

**_Everything was perfect from then on. I had my loving dad, my friends at school, later on, I went to Edward's house to say hello to his wonderful family that I missed so much. Not, only that, I had the best birthday present I could have wished for. Edward Cullen and after all that has happened today, I can honestly say that this has been the best birthday of my entire life._**

**_The End_**


End file.
